Open Up The Door
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Opening that door, changed their lives forever. NatsumeEma


**Title: **Open Up The Door

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **Opening that door, changed their lives forever.

**Pairing: **Ema and Natsume

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Brother's Conflict.

* * *

**Open Up The Door**

He almost swore that it had to be his imagination. Why else would he hear knocking at - he glanced at the clock. 3 in the morning!

He was all ready to turn over and go back to sleep, but then he heard it again. It was almost difficult to hear past the blast of thunder from the storm outside, but he was sure he heard it. Someone was knocking at his door. At 3 in the morning.

Grunting, he pulled himself up to a sitting position. From where they curled up on the bed, Tsubaki and Azusa gave mew's of displeasure at the source of their warmth being moved away from them. Reaching over to pat the two on the head, he let his feet slid onto the cold floor.

Whoever it was, he was sure to give them a firm lesson on how it was crazy to be knocking on someone's door so late at night. At least give the guy a phone call.

His mouth was open, the speech prepared in his head. Opening the door, he got ready to inform the crazy at the door to go away. But then a flash of lightning lit the sky, and painted out the portrait of the young girl who stood at his door step.

"Ema?" he questioned, not sure if he was seeing right.

She gave a sniffle, her body shaking either from the cold or from the sobs that escaped her. Either way, he wasn't going to deny his new sister entry into his home, especially with her wet from the rain.

Without another word, or waiting for her to clarify why she was there, Natsume took hold of her wrist and pulled her to his body. Her wet clothes clung to him, and her face pressed into the crook of his neck as she cried against him.

"What are you doing, coming all the way here in the rain?" he asked her.

He knew he should have been furious, he should have replaced that crazy speech he had planned for another speech. But all he could think about was that this girl had come all the way here, in the rain.

"I'm sorry." she whispered between sobs.

Shutting the door, Natsume continued to hold the girl against him. He found his hands sliding under the back of her shirt, running them up and down her spine. A small hiccup left her as her sobs began to quiet down.

"You're going to have to give me more than that." he informed her.

Shaking her head, she pressed her face further into the crook of his neck. Sighing, Natsume took a step back to look down at her.

"If you're not going to give me the reason why you're here, then at least take off those wet clothes." he told her.

Her eyes blinked, looking up at him as a light blush came to her face. Blushing himself, Natsume brought a hand up to cover his face.

"I - I'll go get you something to change into. But just.. - I'll go get them." he stumbled as he moved away from her.

In the other room he threw drawers open as he looked for something to let the small girl wear. He was sure none of his clothes would fit the girl, all of them being too big on her. But something was better then nothing. Pulling a shirt out, he also pulled out a pair of pants just in case.

Cautiously moving back where he had left Ema, he covered his eyes with one hand as he held out the clothes he had gone to retrieve. He maneuvered to her by sound, slightly thankful for the droplets of rain water that dripped off her and onto the floor.

"Here." he said, offering the clothes in her direction.

"Natsume.. You can open your eyes." she told him.

His cheeks flushed and he shook his head no. Just because she told him that he could, didn't mean he was going to listen. Even if his brain wanted him to listen.

His face reddened when he felt her hands take the clothes, before her fingertips trailed up his arm. Natsume looked away when she took his hand and pulled it away from his eyes.

"Please, Natsume." her gentle voice coaxed him.

She was closer, he could feel her body heat radiating off of her as her hands went to cup his face. Tilting his head down, Natsume's violet eyes widened at the courageous, naked girl in front of him.

Even though she had gotten what she asked for, she shyly brought her arms up to cover her body from his sight. It was just the way he was looking at her, as if she were a precious gem.

"You know, I am a guy Ema. And we have need's that we sometimes cannot control." he said.

"I know." she replied.

"Then why?" he questioned

Stepping closer to him, Ema wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to meet hers in a small, simple kiss. Natsume at first wasn't sure where he should put his hands, or what he should do next. Finally, he let his hands rest on her hips.

"I love you." Ema whispered after they parted.

* * *

I know, it's probably really short. But I really wanted to do something for Brother's Conflict, and the first pairing I could actually think of something for was Ema and Natsume.

I'm really hoping I kept them close to in character. Guess it would be a bit easier if I've ever played the game, but I'll just have to go off the anime for now. I feel out of all the guys I ship with Ema, I like the relationship with her and Natsume the most. I'm sure Fuuto would have been close, if it weren't for the fact I'd rather have him to myself then give him to Ema hehe.

Ah well, let me know what you think. Enjoy it? Dislike it? I'm nervous!


End file.
